godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baragon (MLP)
Baragon (バラゴン) is a giant subterranean reptile kaiju who first appeared in the 1965 Showa film, Frankenstein vs. Baragon and his first appearance alongside Godzilla is in the 1968 Showa Godzilla film, Destroy All Monsters. He is one the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla and is a member of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction. History Showa ''Destroy All Monsters'' Contained in the zoological preserve known as Monsterland on an island, Baragon was found living amongst the island's inhabitants near the dawn of the new century. Unfortunately, the creature's relatively peaceful life was interrupted by the White Changeling invasion. Along with Godzilla, Minilla, Anguirus, Mothra, Rodan, Kumonga, Gorosaurus, Manda, and Varan, his fellow monsters, Baragon was sent to destroy the cities in Equestria in order to enact the diabolical schemes of the invading extraterrestrials. Later, the creature was deployed as a guard dog around the White Changelings's base. However, when the self-defense forces attempted to attack the base, it was Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan instead who engaged them. In the ensuing chaos, the Mane Nine managed to regain control of the monsters and Baragon was ordered to destroy the White Changelings's base near Mount Everhoof. He merely watched with Manda and Varan, however, as Godzilla, Minilla, Rodan, Gorosaurus, Anguirus, Kumonga, and Mothra were dominating the fight against the newly arrived King Ghidorah. Following the White Changelings's permanent defeat, Baragon returned to Monsterland, where he lived out the rest of his days in peace. Millennium ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' A dinosaur that had been mutated by nuclear testing had somehow been resurrected. The creature, named Gojira, attacked Equestria in 1954 but was subdued by a now unknown chemical compound. Almost fifty years later, rumors were emerging that the monster was returning and something had to be done in order to prevent another catastrophe. The spirit of Starswirl the Bearded began to release the Guardian Monsters of Equestria's ancient past in order to defend Equestria from the approaching darkness. Baragon was the first monster released. The prodigious, burrowing creature first appeared near a mountain. His dagger-like teeth shone brightly through the dust of a collapsing tunnel as the creature plowed through the Earth, producing quakes and tremors in his wake. Eventually, he emerged in Applewood and began to trample everything in his path. Accidentally mistaken for Gojira, the garnet-hued gargoyle continued his advance through a city near Mount Everhoof. His shrill shriek distorted the air as he forged ahead to rendezvous with a yet unseen entity. Meanwhile in Appleloosa, a titanic colossus broke the surf. Gojira lumbered through the urban sprawl, laying waste to everything he touched. It was determined that an all-out assault on Gojira was Baragon's ultimate objective and the two monstrous beasts soon faced one another. Roars were exchanged and Baragon suddenly disappeared underground! The burrowing behemoth scraped and clawed his way through the soil. The loosened ground failed to sustain Gojira's weight and he was sent smashing into the ground below. Baragon then reappeared and lunged at Gojira. He sank his teeth into the towering reptile's forearm, but Gojira managed to send Baragon soaring. Intense physical blows followed as Baragon attempted for dear life to climb away from the savage monster. He gained high enough ground and lunged once more. However, Gojira was prepared this time. A swing of his tail sent the crimson creature crashing and plummeting to the Earth. Baragon rose once more and began to again climb to higher grounds. However, the spectral blue blaze of Gojira's nuclear ray collapsed the base of the hill that Baragon was attempting to climb. Bewildered, the maroon monster's eyes widened as his fate became so undoubtedly clear. Gojira released yet another ghastly beam and Baragon was annihilated in a blazing conflagration. The once proud Guardian Monster was no more, and another would have to be awoken in his place. Gallery Baragon (1).jpg Baragon (1965).jpg|Baragon in Frankenstein vs. Baragon Baragon (1968).jpg|Baragon in Destroy All Monsters Baragon (2001).jpg|Baragon in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Earth Defenders Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju